I'll be here
by silverbullet-1st
Summary: It's the trio's last year at Hogwarts and Harry and Hermione's friendship seems to be turning slowly into something more...COMPLETE
1. New Positions

**A/N – Ok, Dumbledore's not dead and Malfoy is still at Hogwarts. Ron, Harry and Hermione are in their 7th Year.  
Now I can say, I hope you enjoy this fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, spells, places etc. The only thing I own is the plot of this story!**

**Chapter One**

Hermione Granger shivered as the wind blew in through the window and pulled the cover up closer to her chin. Ginny Weasley mumbled in her sleep on the next bed and rolled over. Hermione sighed. There was no way in a million years she would get back to sleep. Pulling her hand out from under the cover she looked at her watch.

_6:45am_

Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she sat up and grabbed her dressing gown. Tiptoeing silently to the door, she opened it, wincing when it creaked loudly. Ginny didn't wake up, so Hermione stepped into the hallway and continued down the stairs. The first rays of light were already shining in through the windows, so there was enough light for Hermione to see herself into the kitchen. Turning on the tap, Hermione poured herself a glass of water, savouring the refreshing feeling as it ran down the back of her throat.

"Hi, Hermione," a voice said from the door. Hermione jumped and spun her head round to see who was there. When she saw who it was she smiled.

"Harry!" she cried, running forward. He caught her as she jumped into his arms and returned the hug she was giving him.

"I didn't think you were coming 'til next week," she said, as she pulled away.

"I couldn't stand another day with the Dursleys. They were driving me insane."

"But Dumbledore-"

"- said it was ok if I came to the Burrow early," Harry finished.

"Dumbledore said our Hogwarts letters were coming today, so Mrs Weasley is taking us all to Diagon Alley," Hermione explained, walking back to the sink to finish her glass of water.

"I've already got my letter," Harry added, pulling an envelope out of his pocket. "It came yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and guess what," Harry said, excitedly.

"What?"

"I'm Head Boy. Head Boy!"

"Oh, well done Harry!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around him again.

"I know, it's great. I can finally give Malfoy what's coming to him." Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"So, did you have a good summer?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Me and my parents went to Spain. It was lovely!"

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Harry said, looking around the kitchen, before his eyes settled on Hermione. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Oh, Harry, I'll make it. You probably had a long journey," Hermione insisted, but Harry held up a hand and shook his head.

"No way. I'm making it. Now, what do you want? Egg? Bacon? Toast?" he asked. Hermione smiled.

"You're too kind, Harry Potter," she joked. Harry laughed.

"If you say so Hermione."

"I do."

----------------

Harry handed the plate of eggs, bacon and toast to Hermione and sat down with his own plate in the seat in front of her. It had taken him half an hour to get breakfast cooked and he suspected that a few of the Weasleys would be awake and downstairs soon, Ron not included, and it seemed he was right.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs Weasley squealed, running down the last few steps to hug him. "I didn't think you were coming until next week!"

"Well, I definitely prefer the Burrow the Dursleys," Harry replied, smiling. Mrs Weasley finally pulled him into a rib-breaking hug.

"It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too," Harry replied, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, you've already made breakfast! Good morning Hermione, dear."

"Morning Mrs Weasley," Hermione said.

"Well, I better get breakfast ready for everyone else, hadn't I?" She quickly rushed off into the kitchen as Harry sat back down. He looked at Hermione and noticed for the first time that she was still in her pyjamas. His face reddened slightly, though he wasn't sure why.

"Have I grown an extra head or something?" Hermione's voice brought him back to Earth.

"I-err…no, no," Harry stammered.

"Then why are you staring at me?" she asked. Harry smiled.

"Do they throw you in Azkaban for staring at pretty girls at the breakfast table now?" he joked. Hermione blushed and looked away.

"I think, maybe, you should go and get dressed," Harry added. Hermione quickly pulled her dressing gown closed and stood up.

"I'll be down in a while," she called over her shoulder, running up the stairs. Ginny was awake and ready when Hermione entered the room.

"Are you alright?" she asked, suspiciously. "You're as red as a tomato."

"I-I'm fine," Hermione replied, opened her trunk and taking out some clothes.

"I thought I heard Harry's voice-"

"Yeah, he's downstairs-"

"Oh, so that's why you're embarrassed!" Ginny laughed.

"Who said I was embarrassed?"

"It's unbelievably obvious, Hermione. Hold on," she added. "You're embarrassed in front of your best friend?"

"I'm not embarrassed," Hermione insisted.

"If you say so," Ginny replied, leaving the room. Hermione threw herself on the bed and sighed.

----------------

Ron was the last person to appear at the bottom of the stairs and sit down at the table.

"It's about time!" Harry joked. Ron looked over at Harry.

"I didn't think you were coming until-"

"Next week, I know." Ron smiled and sat down, just as three owls flew in through the open window, landing in front of Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Where's Harry's letter?" Ron asked, looking out the window.

"It's ok Ron. I got mine yesterday," Harry explained.

"And he's Head Boy," Hermione added, before eating the last of her breakfast. Ron spat out the water he had just drunk and looked at Harry.

"H-head Boy?" he asked. "_You're _Head Boy?" Harry nodded and Ron smiled.

"Finally. We can give Malfoy what's coming to him!"

"Now Ron, Harry can't abuse his new position," Hermione interrupted. Ron rolled his eyes and opened his own envelope, surprised to see two badges fall out onto the table. He picked them up and his eyes grew wider.

"I-I'm the Quidditch Captain, a-and a prefect," he stuttered. Harry leaned over the table and grabbed Ron's letters, reading them out loud.

'_I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be Gryffindors new Quidditch Captain and Gryffindor Prefect._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore'_

Ron laughed, still looking at the badges.

"I don't believe it!" he said.

"Hermione's Head Girl," Ginny interrupted from the other side of the table. Everyone turned round to see Ginny leaning over Hermione's shoulder and reading her letter. Another owl flew in through the window and dropped a letter in front of Hermione and another in front of Harry.

"What's that?" Ron asked. Harry picked it up and looked at it.

"List of the prefects. '_Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley'_" Harry read, before looking up and the youngest Weasley expectantly. She raised her eyebrows and opened her own envelope, watching as a Prefect Badge fell onto the table.

"Well done everyone!" Mrs Weasley said, kissing and hugging each of them in turn. Harry frowned.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"'_Slytherin Prefects – Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson'_" Harry read out loud. Ron groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Brilliant. How am I going to cope with _him _for a whole year? I'll kill him!"

"And listen to this," Hermione added. "_'Prefects this year have the right to add and subtract points (no more or less than 25 at any one time) and give detentions. If any prefects abuse their position however, the Head Boy and Head Girl are permitted to ban them for up to a month from their position, providing that they can find someone to fill the position or fill it themselves for the period of banning.'_"

"That's great. You can just ban Malfoy straight away-"

"Ron Weasley, you are already abusing your position!" Mrs Weasley scolded. Ron rolled his eyes again and looked at his school list.

"I wonder who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will be," Ron thought out loud.

"Maybe we'll have another nutter from the Ministry," Harry offered. Ron laughed.

"As long as they aren't like Umbridge, I think I'll be OK."

"More breakfast anyone?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I'll have some!" Ron said, jumping up. Harry was sure he heard Hermione mutter the word 'pig' under her breath, but resisted the urge to laugh.

"So, how many books do you all need to buy this year?" Mrs Weasley asked, grabbing Ron's list off the table and reading it.

"12 books, honestly, what, do they think we're made of money?"

"Some of these books are in Fred and George's room," Ron said, grabbing the letter off his mum.

"I saw them when I…when I…"

"When you what?" Mrs Weasley pressed.

"When I…asked them for help with my err…my homework," Ron finished pathetically. Mrs Weasley didn't look like she believed him at all, but didn't argue any more.

"Hurry up and eat that food little brother," George said, trying to divert the conversation away from them.

"Yeah. You'll delay mums schedule for visiting Diagon Alley!" Fred added. The two twins laughed as they walked away.


	2. Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, spells, places etc. The only thing I own is the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Two**

Harry held open the carriage door for Hermione, Ron and Ginny before jumping in himself.

"It feels good to be back," Ron said, looking out the window at Hogwarts.

"I know what you mean," Harry replied, sitting in front of Hermione. The carriage slowly started moving and Harry grinned, leaning out the other window.

"I wonder how many first years will be sorted into Gryffindor this year," Ron thought out loud.

"Dunno…" Harry replied.

"So we have no idea who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is?" Ginny asked.

"Not a clue," Hermione replied.

"Well, we'll soon find out," Harry interrupted. The distant call of 'First years here!' carried through the wind to their carriage and Harry smiled. It was so good to be home.

----------------

Dumbledore raised his hands for silence and everyone looked up at the teachers table. Harry noted that there was an empty seat.

"I am sure that you are all very curious to know who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is and you will find out in good time, but for now, let the sorting begin," Dumbledore announced. Professor McGonagall stood up and placed the sorting hat on a stool. It looked around before opening its mouth to sign.

"All you first years gather round,Sorted, you must be.  
And who better is there to do this job,  
Than a sorting hat, like me.  
The loyal belong in Hufflepuff,  
The brave in Gryffindor.  
Slytherin is for the cunning,  
The wise go to Ravenclaw.  
But do not be afraid,  
I have the brains to know.  
The houses where you first years,  
Must all go.  
So sit upon this little stool,  
And put me on your head.  
And I will put you where you belong,  
When your name is read.All now will be sorted,  
I have never yet been wrong.  
For I have the brains of others,  
And that concludes my song."

The Great Hall rang out with cheers and the first years looked around worriedly.

"Gareth Abbel," McGonagall called. A nervous looking first year stepped up to be sorted.

"Hufflepuff!" the sorting hat yelled.

----------------

"This way, this way!" Ron called over the heads of the first years. Harry and Hermione stood in the Entrance Hall making sure everyone was led off to their common rooms by the house prefects.

"Mudblood's shouldn't be allowed to been seen in public," Malfoy sneered, walking out of the Great Hall.

"Oh, shove off Malfoy," Harry replied, turning to face the Slytherin. A few people turned to look.

"Make me," Draco challenged. Harry opened his mouth, but Hermione got their first.

"I'd shut up if I were you," she warned. "We can ban you from being a prefect."

"You wouldn't dare," Draco said.

"Wouldn't I?"

"Mudblood," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Ferret!" Ron shouted after him. A few people laughed, Harry and Hermione included. Malfoy pretended not to hear him and carried on with the Slytherin first years.

"He just needs to get a life," Harry said, patting Hermione's shoulder. She smiled and nodded.

----------------

The trio walked down to the lake that Saturday to meet their friends for a picnic, which Dumbledore had agreed to. The sun shone brightly and kept them all warm.

"Well, if you had just listened to her-" Hermione started.

"Listen? You can't understand a bloody word the woman is saying!" Ron shouted back. Harry rolled his eyes. Ron and Hermione were arguing, again. Harry thought back to Ron's encounter with Professor Trelawny.

"_Yes, you are in grave danger my child," Professor Trelawny whispered. _

"_From what?" Ron asked. "A killer pillow?"_

"_No, my dear child…" Professor Trelawny stopped and looked at Ron. Harry tried not to laugh and Hermione glared daggers at Ron. The Entrance Hall was packed with people, watching Ron arguing with Trelawny. She had taken away the basket full of food and told him he was in danger. _

"_Right, I've had enough of your cheek," a voice said from the crowd. Everyone looked round to find Professor Snape staring at Ron._

"_You will report to the dungeons for your detention on Monday night Mr. Weasley."_

"Well, that's no reason to be rude to her!" Hermione argued. The trio reached the rest of their friends.

"What do we have here?" a voice sneered behind them. Harry knew who it was without even turning round.

"What do you want now?" Harry asked.

"Some entertainment to fill his incredibly boring life, I suppose," Hermione answered the question.

"Who asked you, you filthy little Mudblood?" Malfoy replied. Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him smiled. Dean and Seamus stood up behind Harry and Ron.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you Malfoy," Harry warned, reaching in his robes for his wand.

"Come on Harry, he's not worth it. You shouldn't grace Malfoy with your presence," Hermione said, grabbing his arm. Malfoy stepped forward, so he was standing in front of Hermione. She didn't so much as flinch.

"You want to watch it," he whispered. She rolled her eyes and turned round. Everyone else followed suit, but as it turned out Malfoy hadn't quite finished. He grabbed her arm and spun her round. She was momentarily shocked as his palm made contact with her face and her hand shot up to her cheek. Harry grabbed Malfoy's arm and pushed him backwards.

"You ignorant git!" he shouted, shoving him again. "What kind of a guy are you. Go round hitting girls in your free time do you?" Another shove. Malfoy smiled and bunched his fist.

"Are you really that concerned for a Mudblood?" he sneered.

"At least Hermione has someone to be concerned for her. Who cares about you, Malfoy? Your Death-Eater father?" Malfoy slammed his fist into Harry's stomach and he doubled over in pain. He felt another punch on his back and he fell to the ground.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. Quickly coming to his senses, Harry grabbed Malfoy's fist as it came towards him and threw him to the floor before jumping up. The Slytherin stood up to and they both faced each other. Malfoy made the first move, punching Harry square in the face. He felt a cut appear above his eye and looked at Malfoy's hand.

"Like my ring?" Draco asked. "Hurts a lot doesn't it?" He punched Harry again in the side of the face and Harry fell to the floor. He leant up on his elbows and looked at Malfoy, closing his left eye as the blood ran into it. Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's chest.

"I'll teach you to mess with me, Potter," he sneered, then he stopped and looked above and behind Harry. Harry followed his gaze and smiled. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus all had their wands pointed at Malfoy. He slowly lowered his wand and narrowed his eyes.

"You're lucky you have your friends here to look out for you, Potter, or you'd be dead by now," he hissed. Draco turned round and walked off towards the castle. Crabbe and Goyle followed. Everyone rushed forward and crowded around Harry.

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked, pulling him up.

"Yeah," Harry replied, wiping some blood away from his lip. "Fine."

"Come, on," Hermione said. "You have to go to the hospital wing."

"No, Hermione, I'm fine. It's just a cut, I'll wash it in the lake or something." She opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it again and sighed.

"Fine, come on then. I'll help you clean up," Hermione said, grabbing his hand. The rest of the group sat down with the picnic basket and started talking again.

"Sit there," Hermione ordered, pushing Harry onto a rock. He obeyed and watched her pull a tissue out of her pocket.

_God, she's beautiful…_Harry thought, watching her. Then he did a double take. _Beautiful…did I just call my best friend beautiful?_

"You really shouldn't do that Harry," Hermione said, coming back with a few wet tissues in her hands.

"Do what?" Harry asked, looking up at her.

"Argue with Malfoy." She rubbed his eye with one of the tissues and Harry stiffened.

"B-but he hurt you, Hermione. I can't let him do that," Harry whispered. His hand moved up to Hermione's and he held it. She looked at him and he studied her face. Her cheek where Malfoy had slapped her was still bright red, and he was sure he saw a small scratch there. He brought his other hand up to stroke her cheek and her breath caught in her throat.

"Hey you two, hurry up!" Ron's voice called. Hermione moved away from Harry and grabbed another piece of tissue from the rock to continue wiping his eye.


	3. The Secret

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, spells, places etc. The only thing I own is the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Three**

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand a dragged him through the portrait, towards the Entrance Hall.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione said. "We'll be late for Hogsmeade." Harry rolled his eyes. They weren't late, of course they weren't. This was Hermione over-reacting, again.

"Hermione, it'll be fine, we'll probably get there before everyone else anyway!"

"Don't be stupid, Harry. You know we're late!" They walked round another corner and Hermione slowed down a little when she saw that everyone wasn't there yet. A few people gave them some funny looks and Harry realised they were still holding hands. He quickly pulled his hand away and Hermione looked round and him. He smiled weakly and looked away, blushing. Hermione walked in front of Harry down the stairs and groaned when Draco Malfoy stepped on the bottom stair with his Slytherin Gang. Both, Harry and Hermione tried not to look in his direction, giving him no reason to start an argument, but it seemed that he didn't need a reason. Harry clearly saw his foot go out and trip Hermione down the last couple of steps. He went to grab her, but missed before turning on Draco.

"What is your problem?" he shouted, causing a few people to turn and look.

"Problem? I don't know what you mean," Draco replied.

"You bloody well do!" Harry cried, pointing at Hermione. She groaned and Harry looked over at her.

"You alright?" Seamus asked, appearing beside Hermione. Dean, on her other side helped her sit up and Ginny crouched in front of her. Harry turned to say something to Malfoy, but realised that he was seriously out numbered if things turned nasty, so he gave him a nasty look before turning away and bending down in front of Hermione.

"Are you alright?" Harry repeated Seamus' question.

"I think I've twisted my ankle," Hermione moaned, rubbing her left foot.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital wing," Harry offered, grabbing her arm and shoulder and pulling her up. Her face twisted in pain as her ankle touched the ground.

"You'll miss Hogsmeade," Hermione said, looking at him.

"I don't mind, I'd rather spend the day with you," Harry replied. Hermione turned bright red and Ginny giggled. Seamus and Dean smiled too.

"Ouch," Hermione said. Harry looked down at her ankle.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"What do you think, Harry Potter?" Hermione asked, sarcastically. Harry smiled before lifting Hermione up into his arms. She let out a small yelp and Ginny burst out laughing.

"Oh, put me down, Harry," Hermione pleaded, her face turning red.

"Looks like you have yourself a Knight in Shining Armour!" Ginny joked. Harry smiled and looked round at everyone else.

"See you all later then. Have a good time," he said. They all nodded and Harry started towards the Hospital Wing.

----------------

"You've broken your ankle dear, just drink some of this and it'll heal itself within the hour, but it'll still ache I'm afraid," Madam Pomfrey said, handing Hermione a glass of what looked like orange juice, although Harry knew it wasn't and it would taste awful.

"Thanks…" Hermione mumbled, looking into the glass. Madam Pomfrey nodded, before hurrying of to attend to another student who'd somehow cut his head open. Harry looked round at Hermione.

"You're going to have to drink that eventually, you know," Harry said, indicating the cup. Hermione frowned before downing the whole glass in one go. Harry took it from her and placed it on the table beside her bed. Hermione shook her head.

"That was disgusting," she whispered, trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Well," Harry said, smiling. "For once it's you in the hospital bed and not me." She laughed.

"Do you want a drink, or something? You look like you're about to be sick," Harry observed.

"It's just the taste of the medicine," Hermione assured him.

"So, do you want a drink?"

"I can't make you run around after me. You're not a slave."

"Nonsense, now what do you want? Water?"

"Water."

"Be right back." Harry hurried out of the Hospital Wing and reappeared five minutes later with two glasses of water.

"The castle is completely empty," Harry said, handing her one. "Where are the first and second years?" Hermione shrugged and sipped her water.

"That must be the first time I asked you a question that you don't know the answer to," Harry joked. Hermione laughed into her glass of water.

"How's your ankle feeling?" Harry asked.

"A little better, it aches a lot though," Hermione replied.

"Malfoy's such a jerk, the next time he does something horrible to you…" Harry's threat hung in the air.

"Don't do anything stupid, Harry. Promise me you won't do anything stupid," Hermione whispered. Harry looked up into her eyes and sighed.

"Harry…"

"I can't promise, Hermione. If he ever hurt you really badly, I wouldn't be able to live with myself…"

"He won't…"

"But what if he does?" Harry asked, jumping out of the chair. "I care about you more than anything in the world. It'd kill me if something happened to you."

"But it won't," Hermione assured him, grabbing his hand. "Because you'll be there."

----------------

Harry and Hermione sat in the Heads Dorm **(A/N Which I realise I haven't mentioned yet) **on the sofa in front of the fire, which at the moment wasn't lit. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon and everyone would be back from Hogsmeade in three hours, so they would have to be in the Entrance Hall, helping the teacher's check everyone was there. Hermione leant on Harry's chest while he gently massaged her shoulders. She had protested at first, but Harry had finally talked her into and, and now she was glad he had.

_It feels so relaxing, _she thought, her eyes closed. She was trying so hard not to fall asleep, but it was difficult when she was so relaxed.

"Harry," she whispered.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, looking down at her.

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"For being there."

"I'll always be there, Hermione. Now, go to sleep, I've set an alarm to wake us up later. You need some rest." Hermione nodded and Harry slipped his arms round her neck, joining his hands together at the front. Hermione moved her hands up to take his and he smiled.

Within a few minutes, she was asleep. Harry had his head resting on hers.

"Hermione?" he whispered. No reply.

"Are you awake?" he tried again. Still no reply. Harry smiled and moved his head so that his lips were beside Hermione's ear.

"Hermione, I have a confession to make," he whispered. She moved her head slightly as Harry's breath tickled her ear. Harry smiled, and then whispered the secret he had never told anyone else into her ear.


	4. Suprise Treat

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, spells, places etc. The only thing I own is the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Four**

Harry's eyes opened slowly and he looked around. Hermione still had her head resting on his chest, fast asleep. He looked at his watch. They still had half an hour before everyone started coming back from Hogsmeade. Trying not to wake Hermione up and avoid an awkward conversation, Harry gently lifted himself up. It didn't take much to wake Hermione though and her eyes quickly fluttered open. She looked around and blinked a few times before rolling over so she could see Harry. She turned bright red and quickly pulled away, sitting cross legged.

"Nice sleep?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded without meeting his gaze. An awkward silence filled the room.

"I-I shouldn't have fallen asleep-" Hermione started.

"Don't be silly. You deserved a good sleep." Hermione stood up from the sofa and looked round at Harry.

"We have half an hour," Harry said, already knowing what she was going to ask.

"Well, we might as well leave now, nothing better to do," Hermione replied.

"Snuggle up on the sofa again?" Harry hoped. Hermione blushed again and looked away. Harry sighed.

"Fine, let's go," he said, defeated.

----------------

"God mate, you look like crap," Ron said, looking Harry over.

"I didn't have time to change before coming here," Harry replied. Seamus, Dean and Neville appeared behind Ron. The Entrance Hall was almost empty, except for a few 7th years who were taking advantage of their late curfew.

"So, what did you and Hermione get up to while we were at Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked, appearing with Hermione.

"Well, we were at the Hospital Wing for an hour and then we went back up to our dorm where we had a nice nap on the sofa," Harry explained as they began walking to the Heads Dorms. Seamus raised an eyebrow.

"_We_?" he asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"You mean both of you? Together? On the sofa?"

"Err…yeah…" Harry replied. Seamus smiled and Harry suddenly got what he was implying.

"Oh, come on Seamus. We're best friends!"

"Ah, but that's what it starts out as, Harry my friend," Dean said, trying his best at sounding like Professor Trelawny and failing miserably.

"So," Seamus said, lowering his voice so that Ginny and Hermione couldn't hear. "Think you'll get lucky this year?" Harry felt the blush rising to his cheeks and Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville all burst out laughing. Hermione and Ginny looked at the boys suspiciously.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked. Ron looked round.

"Harry's love life has nothing to do with you," he retorted. Seamus smiled.

"Although it may have something to do with Hermi-" Seamus was cut short by Harry, who clamped his hand over his friends mouth, but it made no difference. Hermione knew what he was about to say and for the 3rd time in the last hour turned bright red. Seamus, once let free, continued.

"So, you had a nice snuggle on the sofa, went to sleep for about 2 hours and had some lovely dreams…" At this everyone, except Harry and Hermione, burst out laughing. Everyone stopped walking so they could laugh and Harry avoided Hermione's gaze. Ginny straightened up and soon the boys followed suit.

"Have you noticed," Ginny said, smiling evilly. Harry dreaded what was coming and closed his eyes. "How they aren't actually denying it?" This brought on a new wave of laughter and Harry groaned.

"Come on guys, just drop it," Harry pleaded. Seamus stood up straight, looking very serious.

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir." Again with the laughter. Seamus was laughing so hard, Harry thought his head might actually fall off. No. Harry hoped his head would fall off. After about two minutes of non-stop laughter, they started off for the Heads Dorm again, Seamus and Ron still dropping in the odd comment.

----------------

Dumbledore, realising that his students hadn't really anything better to do, decided to treat them with a 4 hour visit to Hogsmeade the next day. Everyone was shocked when he announced it at breakfast, but soon everyone was cheering.

"See," Harry said to Hermione over the noise. "I still get to go to Hogsmeade."

Deciding to go as a group, the Gryffindors set out to Hogsmeade, Harry and Hermione leading the way. It wasn't long before they were all seated round a table in a new restaurant, waiting for their drinks. The place was packed and the dance floor was full of couples, swaying to the slow music. Harry looked over at Hermione, who was deep in conversation with Ginny and Luna.

"Just ask her to dance for bloody hells sake," a voice hissed in his ear. Harry jumped and turned to face Ron. Seamus, Dean and Neville were all looking at him too.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Ask Hermione to dance," Ron repeated. Harry looked at each boy in turn and frowned.

"Like she'd say yes."

"Of course she would!" Seamus cried, causing the girls to look round at them.

"You better ask her, before someone else does," Dean added.

"Yeah, like ol' 'Eyeing Ewart' over there." Harry looked round at the boy Seamus was pointing to. He looked about a year older than Harry and his hair, unlike Harry's ever would, sat neatly on his head. Harry looked back round at Seamus and smiled.

"Eyeing Ewart?" he asked.

"Well, I had to think of something to call the guy, considering I don't know his name or who the hell he is," Seamus replied.

"So, you don't think he goes to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Nah," Ron interrupted. "Looks to old." Harry looked back round at 'Eyeing Ewart' and frowned. He was walking towards their table.

"Ask her now!" Ron hissed. Harry looked between Hermione and the teenager who was now approaching them, all the while hearing, "Go on, Harry," and "Do it now mate," and "It'll be to late," and "Quick, he's gonna ask her." Harry put his hands on the table and lifted himself out of his chair slightly.

"Would you like to dance?" Eyeing Ewart asked, holding his hand out to Hermione. Her head snapped round and she smiled.

"Sure," she replied. Harry sunk back into his chair and watched as Hermione was led onto the dance floor.

"Stupid Twat," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Yes, you are," Ron said.

"I was talking about your bloody Eyeing Ewart."

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm talking about you."

"Yeah mate, she was right there, you could have just bloody asked, what's the matter with you?" Seamus added.

"You're an idiot sometimes, Harry," Ron added. Harry felt his temper rising and jealousy boiling up inside him as 'The Stupid Twat' put his arms around Hermione's waist. They boys were still going on about how stupid he was so he turned round to look at them.

"Just piss off," he said, his voice laced with venom. Standing up he walked away and stood in a corner where he had a much better view of Hermione and her dance partner. They were talking. Harry could see their lips moving. His eyes narrowed again and he snorted.

_Stupid bloody twat…_he thought again. His anger hit exploding level as the guy kissed Hermione and Harry clearly saw her pull away, but still the idiot tried to kiss her again. Harry bunched his fists and pushed through anyone in his way to get to Hermione. By the time he got there, Hermione was pushing the older boy away, with no luck at all. He tried to kiss her again, but this time it was Harry who stopped him. The boy looked round.

"Can't you see she doesn't want you bloody kissing her?" Harry snarled.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" the boy asked.

"Harry Potter, pleased to meet you. Now piss off," Harry replied acidly.

"Oh, shove it up your-" the boy didn't finish his sentence. Harry's punch hit the boy square in the face and he fell to the floor. Hermione slowly backed away. Everyone was looking at them now, but the music was still playing in the background.

"You need anger management classes you prat," the boy spat, coving his eye with a hand.

"You need psychiatric help," Harry replied.

"What are you on about?"

"You could bloody well see she didn't want you kissing her, what's your problem? Can't get a girl to go out with you so you think you'll just try and get lucky at a restaurant with some unexpected girl who only wants a dance?" Harry shouted. The rest of the Gryffindor group were there now, staring wide eyed at Harry. The boy on the floor shook his head and smiled before standing back up.

"Well, at least she danced with me," he said, dusting his clothes, although they cleary had no dirt on them.

"What?"

"Well, you weren't getting very far, you looked at her every two seconds since you walked in and didn't ask her to dance once!"

"That's got bloody well nothing to do with you!" The boy laughed.

"All she would have been good for was a good shag anyway." Harry had, had enough. He jumped forward, sending himself and the boy crashing to the floor. He felt one of his punches hit something and the boy cried out in pain. Two pairs of hands grabbed Harry from behind and dragged him off the bleeding teenager.

"Let me go!" Harry shouted at Ron and Seamus. "I'm gonna bloody kill him!"

"Harry, calm down," Ron said.

"Calm down? Calm bloody down?" Harry shouted. "Let me kill him!"

"Harry, stop, please," it was Hermione that spoke this time. Harry stopped struggling and looked round at his best friend. Tears were streaming down her face and Harry instantly regretted even starting this off.

"Hermione…I-I'm sorry," he whispered. The music had stopped, so everyone heard his apology. Harry stood up and shrugged off Ron and Seamus before walking over to Hermione. Two adults appeared out of nowhere and looked at the scene before them.

"Unless you want to be charged with assault, Mr Potter, I suggest you leave this instantly," one of the two adults said.

"Gladly. Come on," Harry said, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her through the crowd, that parted to let them all past. They didn't say a word until they were outside, where everyone watched as Harry took out his remaining anger on a lamppost, kicking it with his left foot and swearing.

"Little piece of shit…stupid ignorant prat…bloody moron!" he shouted. He threw himself down on a bench and buried his face in his hands. Hermione sat down beside him and everyone else stood nearby.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said, looking at the ground.

"It's not your fault," Harry replied, not lifting up his head. Even with his head in his hands and his eyes closed, Harry knew Hermione was still crying and looking up at her confirmed his suspicions.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that," he apologised, pulling her towards him. She leant her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. After a few minutes of sitting like that, Harry pulled away and stood up.

"Now," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "What's say we cheer everybody up with a visit to Honeydukes, and I'm buying anything anyone wants." A smile spread across everyone's face, even Hermione's and they set off for the small sweet shop.


	5. Astronomy Tower

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, spells, places etc. The only thing I own is the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Five**

Dumbledore decided that completely stripping Harry of his Head Boy duties would be unfair, considering he was only being a protective friend towards Hermione. Then of course, banning Harry would leave Hermione to do everything on her own for a whole month, which would take up most of her time. There was no point giving the Head Boy privileges to someone else for only a month. So the Head Master finally decided that a month's detention with Snape would be a good enough punishment for Harry. This of course, cut into his Quidditch Practices and the match against Hufflepuff wasn't far off, so he wouldn't be playing as there was no chance of getting Snape to take pity on him.

Harry sat in the Heads Dorm on the sofa, watching the fire and sulking. His first night of detention was awful. Snape had made him clean every cauldron that he could find and then decided that he would use them all again to make a potion which he then decided he didn't really need. Harry looked at his wand on the table. It would have been so much easier if he was allowed to use magic.

He didn't want to go straight to bed when he came back. He was waiting for Hermione, who he guessed would still be in Gryffindor Common Room. Harry hung his head over the back of the sofa and closed his eyes.

_Hermione turned round to face him and smiled. _

"_Isn't it a beautiful sunset?" she whispered. Harry nodded and spun Hermione round as if they were dancing. She giggled and Harry put his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. They slowly swayed to silent music, all the while watching the sun disappear below the horizon. Harry spun Hermione round to face him again and smiled. His hands stayed around her waist and hers snaked round his neck. Their noses were touching and Hermione had her eyes closed, smiling. _

"_Harry," she whispered, although her lips didn't move. He smiled and bent down to kiss her._

"_Harry," she repeated. "Harry!"_

Harry's eyes snapped open and he found Hermione sitting next to him on the sofa.

"W-what? What's wrong?" he asked, sleepily.

"You didn't look very comfortable on the sofa, I thought I'd wake you up so you could go to bed," Hermione answered. Harry just stared at her and thought back through his dream. Almost. They had only been inches apart. Shame it wasn't real.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he replied, hanging his head over the back of the sofa again.

"It was all so pointless," he suddenly said. "I hit him and all I got was a month's detention with Snape." Hermione moved closer and snuggled up against him. He put an arm around her.

"Don't be stupid," she said. "I'm grateful for what you did."

"I still didn't get that much out of beating the scumbag up." Hermione rolled over so she could see his face and smiled.

"Do you want to go up to the Astronomy tower?" she asked, suddenly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because you can see that stars. I like looking at the stars."

"Alright then, but let me get my invisibility cloak. I don't want to get into even more trouble." Hermione nodded and Harry disappeared into his room for a few minutes, reappearing with his cloak.

"Ok, now we can go," he said. They put the cloak on as soon as they were out of the Heads Dorm and took the quickest way to the Astronomy Tower. Peeves, unfortunately, was in the same corridor. They carried on walking, hoping he wouldn't do anything to attract attention, but attention was always what Peeves wanted. The suit of armour clattered to the floor and Peeves laughed before hurrying off. Filch was coming and Harry knew Mrs Norris would probably give them away. Opening a door Harry pushed Hermione through first and then stepped in himself. As it turned out, it wasn't a classroom, but a broom closet. It wasn't really big enough for two people.

"Harry-" Hermione begun, but he put a hand over her mouth and pushed her against the wall before turning round and closing the door. Hermione could feel her heart hammering in her chest and closed her eyes, trying not to think about Harry. They heard Filch outside the door.

"Peeves! Where are you?" he shouted. Harry slowly lifted his hand from Hermione's mouth and put it on the wall beside her head. Filch was still outside and Hermione wished he would hurry up and go away so she didn't have to stand like this anymore. Harry's eyes had adjusted to the dark and he looked down to find Hermione's closed.

He whispered quietly in her ear, "Are you alright?" Not trusting her voice, Hermione nodded.

"I'm not hurting you?" he asked. She shook her head again.

"Come on, Mrs Norris, let's go find that bloody Peeves and I'll give him what's coming to him!" Filch said. The two Gryffindors listened as the sound of Filch's footsteps grew fainter and fainter and when Harry could no longer hear them he opened the closet door and pulled himself and Hermione through it. She still had her eyes closed.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She quickly opened her eyes.

"I-I'm fine," she replied. Harry looked at her but didn't say anything else.

_----------------_

The Astronomy Tower was one of Hermione's favourite places at Hogwarts and Harry could see why. You could see the stars perfectly and the moon reflected in the lake.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hermione asked, stepping out from under the cloak.

"Yeah," Harry replied, watching her. She leant on the banister and Harry walked over to join her. They stood in silence for a minute before Hermione spoke.

"Harry, w-what did you whisper in my ear when we were asleep on the sofa?" she asked. Harry's whole body went stiff and his breath caught in his throat.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"H-how much of it did you hear?" he stuttered.

"You said that you had a confession to make and then I couldn't make out the rest, what did you say?"

"I-I……"

"Harry, please tell me…" Hermione pleaded, a tear rolling down her cheek. She needed to hear him say it when he didn't think she was asleep. She needed to hear him say it to her face. She needed to hear him say it.

"I…I said…I…" Harry couldn't get the sentence out. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but he still couldn't say it. "I-it doesn't matter, Hermione. It was nothing." He looked away and didn't see Hermione close her eyes and try to make the tears disappear.

"It matters to me, Harry. Please tell me what you said."

"I-I can't, I'm sorry Hermione, I can't tell you." She nodded in understanding, although he wasn't looking at her so didn't see it. He would say it when he was ready. He would repeat the secret to her when he was ready. She knew he would. She hoped he would.

----------------

Harry threw the cloak off them as they walked into the Heads Dorm. Hermione hadn't spoken to him all the way back, so it was a surprise when she turned to him and smiled.

"Goodnight, Harry," she said.

"Night, Hermione," Harry replied, smiling too. They stood looking at each other for a few minutes before Hermione stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you in the morning," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back before kissing her forehead. She smiled and wanted to fall asleep right there, in Harry's arms, but reluctantly pulled away and smiled one last time before walking off to her room.


	6. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, spells, places etc. The only thing I own is the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Six**

Harry climbed out of bed the next Monday morning, trying to keep himself awake. He could hear Hermione walking around in the next room and smiled to himself. She was always up earlier than him. Harry was freezing, standing in just his boxers with the window open, so he quickly walked over to shut it. The clock on his bed-side table said 7:00am, so he still had two hours until classes started. Just enough time to get ready and go down for breakfast.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Hermione shouted from the next room. Harry was about to go and find out what was wrong when she burst into his room.

"Harry, you haven't seen my…" her voice trailed off as she realised that he was only wearing his boxers and she quickly pulled the door towards her, so it was only open slightly.

"Y-you err…you haven't seen my book for Transfiguration have you?" Hermione asked, turning bright red. Harry grabbed his trousers off the bed and slipped them on before walking to the door and pulling it open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in, I-I thought you would have been dressed by now…" Hermione apologised.

"It's alright," Harry replied, yawning. "Now, what have you lost?"

"My book for Transfiguration, it's not in my room-"

"No, it's in here," Harry said, pointing behind him. "I put it under the bed, so I'd know where it was, come in." Hermione slowly stepped into the room, trying not to stare at Harry.

"Nice sleep?" Harry asked, walking past his chest of drawers and grabbing his shirt, which he slipped on, but didn't do up.

"I err…yeah…" Hermione replied, still looking everywhere but at Harry. Harry pulled a Transfiguration book out from under his bed and look at it.

"This is your one," he said, handing it to her. "At least, I think it's your one." Hermione took the book from him and smiled. An awkward silence filled the room and Harry took it as an opportunity to button up his shirt. Hermione giggled and Harry looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"You've done your shirt up wrong," she replied. He looked down and noticed that the two buttons he had fastened, where in fact two holes above the place where they should be.

"Oh, right," he said, turning scarlet. Hermione put the book on Harry's bed and walked over to him. He didn't notice until her hands were undoing his shirt buttons. She unbuttoned both, smiling to herself. She leant up and kissed him on the cheek, while doing up the bottom button for him. Her kiss on the cheek lasted longer than it should have for only a friend and Harry felt his face heating up again. As she pulled away she smiled.

"There you go, genius," she said, grabbing her book. Harry swallowed.

"I err…t-thanks…" he mumbled.

"Well," Hermione added cheerfully. "Hurry up and get down to the Great Hall. We have to tell you something!" Harry looked up.

"Who's we?"

"Well, I was going to tell you, but Ron said he wanted to. So I'll let him say it."

"Oh, ok. I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

----------------

Harry walked towards the Great Hall, wondering what Hermione and Ron wanted to tell him.

"I see that Weasley has got himself a girlfriend," Malfoy's voice drawled. Harry spun round. Malfoy was on his own.

"You what?" Harry asked.

"Oh, haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"About Weasel-bee. Got himself a nice new girlfriend he has."

"Who?"

"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Malfoy sneered. Harry glared at him and then realised something.

"_Well," Hermione added cheerfully. "Hurry up and get down to the Great Hall. We have to tell you something!" _

"_Who's we?"_

"_Well, I was going to tell you, but Ron said he wanted to. So I'll let him say it."_

His blood went cold. "Ron's going out with……" Harry whispered.

"Well, good talking to you," Draco Malfoy said, walking off. Harry stood in silence.

_Hermione…Ron was going out with Hermione…_

And he had thought something was growing between them. A goodnight kiss, all the time…A good morning kiss, all the time…and all it had been was friendship.

And Ron! Ron knew he liked Hermione, he must have known that he liked Hermione. Harry considered going back to the Head's Dorm and skipping breakfast, but he didn't want to go back there, where _she _could easily come looking for him. Instead, he walked off to the Quidditch pitch, to have a go on his Firebolt, which he had missed flying. He laid his bag down on the grass and pulled out his wand.

"_Accio Firebolt_," he shouted. It only took a moment for his broom to appear in front of him and another few seconds for him to mount it and fly off. It was the one time he felt free of all his problems. When he was flying and the wind was rushing past his face. He would just have to make sure he kept track of time.

----------------

"There you are Harry. We were waiting for you at Breakfast and we haven't seen you all morning. Where have you been?" Hermione asked, as they all caught up with Harry at lunch time.

"I went for a fly around the school," he replied, coldly.

"Well, mate. I have some great news," Ron said, appearing on his other side.

"Do you really?"

"Yeah," Ron replied. They all stopped as Harry did and turned to face Ron.

"What's you good news, Ron?"

"Well, after Hogsmeade weekend and I saw how good she looked an' all I thought that maybe it would be alright if I asked her out, and she said yes!"

"Did she really?" Ron noticed that there was something wrong and eyed his friend suspiciously.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"I'm fine, perfectly fine. Nothing wrong with me at all."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I was fine didn't I?" Harry shouted back. Ron backed off slightly and so did everyone else.

"I'll see you later, all right?" he said, calming down slightly. Ron nodded quickly and Harry walked off.

---------------

_An hour and a half left to go_, Harry thought, looking at the clock and waiting for his detention. He needed to get away, where Hermione wouldn't find him. Where he wouldn't want to strangle Ron. The portrait opened, but Harry paid it no attention.

_An hour and twenty nine minutes left to go_

The sofa beside him dipped ever-so slightly as Hermione sat next to him. He purposefully moved away. He heard her sigh.

"Harry, what's wrong. None of us have any idea-"

"So you've been talking about me know, have you?" Harry interrupted.

"Harry, that isn't fair-"

"No, you're right, it isn't. You of all people should know that talking about someone when they aren't there is wrong." Hermione jumped up.

"Don't you make out that this is my fault!" she shouted. Harry jumped up too.

"I don't need to make out that it is…it's already your fault!"

"I don't even know what I've done!"

"Of course you do, how can't you?"

"You can be such a prat, Harry Potter!"

"Me be a prat? What about you and Ron?"

"Me and Ron?"

"Well, you two, keeping something like that from me!"

"God Harry, you can be so selfish sometimes! If I thought you'd have cared that much I wouldn't have bloody mentioned it in the first place!"

"And how were you planning to keep that a secret?"

"Well, telling Ron not to do anything in front of you of course!"

"That's it, I've had enough. If you need me, I'll be wallowing in my own self pity in my room." He turned to walk away, then spun back round. "Oh, and I hope you two are very happy together," he added as an afterthought. Hermione looked confused now.

"What?" she asked.

"You and Ron, I hope you're very bloody happy together!"

"Me and…Harry, I-I'm not going out with Ron…" Harry stopped and looked round at her.

"What?" now it was his turn to be confused.

"He asked Cho Chang to go out with him…w-we all thought you were annoyed because you still liked her, b-but I'm not going out with Ron," Hermione replied. Harry swallowed.

_Shit…_he thought, trying to think of something to say.

"So that's what it was all about?" Hermione asked. "You thought _I _was going out with Ron?"

"I…I…yes…" Harry admitted, feeling stupid.

"Harry, I wouldn't have said yes to Ron, even if it _had _been me that he asked. There…err…there's someone else that I like…" Hermione added, turning red. She looked away from him and stared at the ground.

"Well, I consider that person very lucky," Harry said. He wanted to say sorry, but now she'd said that. Who did Hermione like?

"Now, if you don't mind. I'm going to apologise to Ron, I'll see you later," he announced. He heard Hermione call his name, but didn't turn back.

----------------

Harry walked into Gryffindor common room and located Ron sitting in the corner humming to himself. He walked over and threw himself in the chair in front of Ron.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, twiddling his thumbs.

"That's alright."

"I-I thought you were going out with Hermione…and I got annoyed because you knew I liked her…"

"Actually, I didn't…I thought it was a joke that was just meant to embarrass you…" Harry looked up and smiled.

"Well, _now _you know I like her."

"Look, Harry. You don't mind me going out with Cho, do you?"

"No, not at all. I'm over Cho…"

"Good. So, now all you have to do is hook up with Hermione!" Ron said. Harry laughed and stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said to Ron.

"Oh, Harry!" Ron called, just as he was about to walk out of the portrait. "I just though I should let you know, double potions is cancelled tomorrow morning. Apparently Snape is on some business thing for Dumbledore."

"Oh, right, ok."

"So, you can come back to the Common Room with me tomorrow after breakfast?"

"Don't see why not."

"Cool."

Hermione was already in bed when Harry got back. He wanted to apologise, but her door was locked. Deciding it would be wrong to use magic to open it, Harry gave up and walked into his own room.


	7. Love

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story! I love reading the reviews and some of you said you thought Harry was a wimp when he was fighting Malfoy and I agree with you. I was sure I made Harry hit Malfoy a couple of times…but apparently, I didn't. When I finish the story, I'll be sure to edit that chapter for you all so Harry seems a bit tougher!**

**Here's the 7th Chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, spells, places etc. The only thing I own is the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione had already gone when Harry woke up, and he was extremely disappointed. It was the first time in a week that he hadn't got a good morning kiss on the cheek. No double potions also meant that he wasn't likely to see her all morning unless she was at breakfast or had decided to go to Gryffindor Common Room. Harry quickly put on his robes and ran to the Great Hall, hoping to find Hermione there. He didn't.

"Have you seen Hermione at all?" Harry asked, sitting beside Ron.

"No, wasn't she in her room?" Ron asked.

"She'd already left." Ginny stood up, making everyone jump.

"Leave her alone Harry, she doesn't want to talk to you," Ginny warned, walking out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Ron asked. "What did you do?"

"I…I didn't do anything…just…bugger," Harry shouted the last word before jumping up from the table. Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville followed him.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted, trying to catch her up without running. "Ginny!" The red head disappeared into Gryffindor Common Room.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ginny," Harry muttered under his breath. He barged into the Common Room and grabbed Ginny's arm, spinning her round.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"She has told me not to tell you," Ginny replied, pulling away.

"I don't care what she's told you to do, tell me where she is!"

"She doesn't want to talk to you, Harry."

"Look, I upset her and I want to apologise." Ginny was getting angry now. The boys burst in behind Harry and watched.

"She doesn't want your bloody pity, you did more than bloody upset her last night!"

"Ginny!"

"I'm not going to tell you where she is!"

"Ginny!"

"Stop shouting my name as if it'll make me tell you, you won't get it out of me!" she turned to walk away, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"I need to apologise, tell her I didn't mean to over-react when she told me she liked someone!"

"Harry!" Ginny tried to stop him.

"I need to tell her I don't mind if she likes someone!"

"Harry!"

"I don't mind who they are-"

"She likes you, you prat!" Ginny shouted, before covering her mouth with her hand. Harry stopped and looked at her.

"What did you say?" he whispered.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter, forget I said it," she went to pull away, but Harry gripped her arm more firmly.

"Ginny, tell me what you said, now!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You said Hermione liked me, is that true?" Harry asked hopefully. Ginny was angry again and she stood so she was directly in front of Harry.

"Of course it's true you moron! Hermione's liked you for ages! I don't bloody know how you can't have seen that. You must be blind! What the hell is wrong with you, Harry, huh? How couldn't you have seen that?"

"I…I…"

"You what, Harry? You thought she was just being stupid when she kissed you goodnight on the cheek every night and good morning and when she was embarrassed when she saw you in your boxers yesterday morning and when you were staring at her and complementing her? When you were pushing yourself against her in the broom closet and she could hardly breath and you didn't notice that? Did you never notice how her eyes light up when you walk in a room Harry, and you can't tell me it was only friendship when she snuggled up to you on the sofa and fell asleep and heard you whispering in her ear. She wanted you to say it to her face Harry. Are you thick or something?"

"Ginny…Ginny, where is she?"

"I'm not telling you, figure it out on your own," Ginny finally pulled away from him. "And I suggest that when you find her you do bloody well a lot of apologising! An awful lot, because you're going to need to, to repair you relationship with her." Harry watched the youngest Weasley disappear up the stairs to the Girls Dormitories and turned round. All four of his friends were staring at him.

"I'm such an idiot!" he hissed through gritted teeth. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot…" No one knew what to say. Harry closed his eyes and everyone could clearly see the single tear running down his cheek. He was still muttering the word 'idiot' under his breath.

"Harry…" Ron started. His eyes snapped open and he looked directly at Ron.

"I know where she is…" he whispered. "I know…" Without another word, Harry darted out of the Gryffindor Common Room and ran towards Hermione's favourite place at Hogwarts. Where she could see the stars. He took the stairs leading to the Astronomy tower two at a time, trying not to make any noise. The door opened quietly and Harry instantly saw Hermione, sitting cross-legged, with her back to him.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to get lost?" Hermione asked, acidly.

"Hermione…"

"Just go away Harry."

"No, not until you hear me out."

"I don't want to listen to anything more that comes out of your mouth. Just get lost and stay away from me."

"No."

"Can't you just do what I say, for the first time in your life, Harry?" she asked, annoyed.

"I'm not leaving until you listen to what I have to say," Harry insisted.

"Then I'll leave," Hermione said, standing up and walking towards him. Just as she was about to walk past him, through the door, he put his arm out to stop her.

"Harry, let me out."

"No, I've told you already. You need to listen to me." Still not looking at him Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Harry, what do you want to say? Let me guess. 'I'm really sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to upset you. I hope we can still be _friends_'" she put more emphasis on the word friends than any other in the sentence.

"Is that what you came to say Harry, is it? Is that what you want to talk about?" she asked.

"No, you wanted to talk about what I whispered in your ear when we were asleep on the sofa, and now I'm ready to talk about it." Hermione looked at him for the first time that night and searched his eyes.

"Alright then, Harry. Go on. Tell me what you said."

"You know what I said, you heard me."

"I want you to say it to my face Harry. Not whisper it in my ear when you think I'm asleep. I want you to say it now."

"Alright…" Harry took a deep breath. "Hermione, I have a confession to make." He swallowed. "I think you're the most beautiful, funny, kind-hearted person in the world and I love everything about you. I love your smile, your eyes, your laugh, heck, I even love it when you're shouting at me. I would die if you weren't here because you're the thing I have to live for. Hermione Granger, I love you. I love you more than life itself." Tears were streaming down Hermione's face at this point. He'd repeated the whole thing, word for word. She was lost for words. Harry closed his eyes and moved his hand away to let Hermione past. She didn't move, so Harry walked over to the banister and looked at the sky. Still, she didn't move.

"I thought you wanted to go. I thought you never wanted to talk to me again," Harry said, spinning round. He jumped. Hermione stood right in front of him, looking directly into his eyes.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," she whispered. Harry sighed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the idiot here," Harry replied. Hermione smiled weakly and looked away. Harry couldn't take it any more. He put his hand under her chin and turned her head to face him. She had her eyes closed and she was still crying. Harry wiped the tears away with his thumb. Slowly he brought his head down until their noses were touching and closed his eyes too. Together, they slowly closed the distance between them, savouring the moment their lips met. They both felt as though they had died. Died and gone to heaven. Harry slowly pulled away, although his eyes were still closed and their lips barely touching.

"I love you too, Harry," Hermione whispered to his lips. "I always have and I always will, no matter what." Harry kissed her again, more passionately this time, drawing her into his arms, and never wanting to let go. She rested her head on his chest and breathed in his scent. Harry kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he whispered one last time.


End file.
